Defending Our Love
by Kokoai
Summary: Axel and Roxas make their relationship public to the rest of the orgy. Kinda a sequel to Heartless Love. I know, crappy summary, but the story is always better.


This is kinda a sequel to Heartless Love, though you don't have to read that to understand this, though it may make this make a little more sense. Anywho...

Warning: slight AkuRoku(this mean Axel and Roxas do, I repeat do kiss.) Not your cup of acid? Then LEAVE!! Also there's a tad bit of language from Axel's mouth at one point(four words total)

Disclaimer:...AbcdefghIfIownedKingdomHeartsthiswouldn'tbecalledafanficjklmnopqrstuvwxyandz Now I know my abc's, how bout you?

* * *

Another day atop the clock tower with Axel and ice-cream. Our free hands clasped as we sit in silence. A content, happy sigh flies pass my lips, finished with my ice-cream, leaning against my pyro. Axel, finished with his ice-cream playfully ruffles my golden spikes. His warm, gloved hand stays tangled in said spikes. His hand eventually slides down to rest under my chin. He gently brings my oceans to meet with his forests. A mere second passes before his fiery lips capture mine. Wasting no time as I kisses back, wanting this moment to last. He soon traces my bottom lips, and who was I to deny? Our tongues dance delicately; gentle strokes and rubs eliciting moan after moan.

The need for air becomes too urgent to ignore any longer. Pulling away, he rests his forehead against mine, our breaths in pants. My face felt aflame, no doubt I was blushing madly. Wrapping one arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.

"You sure about today?" Axel asked, his breath ghosting over my ear. Was I? I want to say 'yes', but I'm just not sure.

"I think." is my simple, unconvincing reply.

Axel tightens his grip around me as he calmly says, "I'm fine with waiting till you're ready."

I'm ready for us to be more then friends 24/7, ready to not hide anything, ready to show affection in public, regardless of what world we're in, but I'm fearful of the other member's reactions, especially the Superior's.

"Better to do it sooner then later." I respond, convincing this time.

"If you're positive, then let's RTC." Axel says as he releases me and stands. He holds his hand out for me. He opens a dark corridor as I grasp his hand. I breath deeply as he squeezes my hand and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

* * *

Stepping into The Grey Area we find Saix as always. He's gazing at Kingdom Hearts, back facing us.

"You're late." Saix speak monotone.

"The mission was harder then expected." Axel replies nonchalantly.

"Don't try to fool me, I know what you to do after work every day atop that clock tower." Saix's tone holds slight venom. Axel shifts from foot to foot, unexpectedly caught. Saix turns towards us.

"If I had a heart this is where I'd die of laughter." Saix clearly suppressed a chuckle.

"Two Nobodies who actually think they're in love. Ridiculous." he chuckles slightly this time.

"Is it that hard to believe we have hearts?!" Axel asks with fire in his tone. Saix closes his eyes and turns back to Kingdom Hearts.

"I will say no more on this matter. Be ready for tomorrow's missions, which will be solo for the both of you." Saix's voice returns to monotone. Axel gentle pulls me down the hall.

Along the way to his room we have a run-in with IX.

"And no one believed me…" he mumbles, taking in our held hands.

"Yeah… Sorry `bout that, Xemnas had us all fooled." Axel replies sheepishly. Demyx shakes his head and continues down the hall. I hear him mumble something about Zexion, but couldn't hear what. It's not that I didn't believe him about the whole 'we do too have hearts.' thing, I just didn't know what I believed.

Just as we reach Axel's room, Larxene approaches us.

"Aw… Look at the love-birds." The Savage Nymph jokes.

"Can it, XII!" Axel snaps.

"Oh, sorry VIII, forgot how sensitive you are. Humph." Larxene fakes sincerity. Axel literally growls, tiny flames beginning to lick around him.

"Fuck off!" Axel snarls, flames worse then hell's racing through his tone.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" XII's voice couldn't be more sarcastic.

In a flash Axel has a chakram to her throat.

"Fuck off or this chakram will go so far up your-"

"AXEL!!" I shout before he can finish his threat. He glances to me, not lowering his weapon.

"You're only giving her what she wants. You're better off ignoring her." I reply with failed calmness. Axel turns his glare back to her. He presses the edge of one of the spikes into her throat with a growl before backing off. Larxene chuckles and before Axel can turn on her I push him into his room, shutting the door behind us.

"Play nice." Larxene mocks before her footsteps move down the hall.

Axel sits on his bed, burning with rage.

"Axel, you're on fire." I state calmly.

"I know, she just pisses me off so much." Axel responds with a sigh.

"No, I mean you're literally on fire." I reply, urgent now. He glances to his side and sees the flames crawling on his bed.

"Shit!" He says as he starts patting out the fire with his hand. Suppose it's a good thing he can't be hurt by fire, at least for now. The fire leaves his black spots on his sheets.

"Saix is going to turn me into a Dusk for that…" Axel sigh as he hangs his head. Moving to sit beside him(on the side the fire wasn't on, obviously) I wrap my arm comfortingly around his shoulders. With yet another sigh, he leans into me.

"I don't think he'll turn you for this little thing, if you burnt the whole castle down, now that's another story." I chuckle, an attempt to lighten his mood. A low laugh comes as a response. He lays his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. Silence covers us, but it's a comfortable silence.

He does lose his temper too easily, but at least I know how to calm him down.

"Guess I should have expected that from her." Axel states dully.

"I was expecting a bigger deal from Saix then what we got." I confess.

"Yeah, but the only one left to worry about it Superior."

"True, but I'm sure he'll confront us soon." this thought worries me slightly. I'm sure Saix has already relayed this to Xemnas.

Axel lifts his head and places his lips to mine. My eyes slide close as I wrap my arms around him. His arms snake around my waist, pulling me close. As our lips move against each other in that perfect harmony we seem to have, he moves a hand up to unzip my coat. I see exactly where this is headed and though I should stop him, I don't want to.

His lips move down my collar bone. He spends a short time nibbling there before moving down to one of my already erect nipples. A moan escapes me as his tongue swirls around it.

"Dudes… Wow, I didn't need to see that!" Xigbar exclaims, covering his eye. Axel lets go and faces Xigbar.

"What do you want II?" Axel ask unhappily.

"S-Superior needs to see you two." Xigbar's voice shakes.

"Alright, will report immediately." Axel huffs as he pulls my coat back on, zipping it up for me.

"You didn't have to." I mumble, embarrassed. One at us getting caught, two at him putting my coat on for me.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now does it?" Axel asks with lacked interest.

"You can look now Xigbar." Xigbar doesn't respond, only rushes off down the hall repeating "Scarred, scarred, scarred…"

* * *

Standing in the center of The Round Room, my hand in Axel's, me withering under Xemnas's deadlier then death glare, yet Axel stands statuesque.

"Saix has informed me of your… _relationship_." Major venom injected into the last word.

"And number II, previous to your arrival, relayed… well you know." he states, **not** happy at all. In fact, I think he's furious, maybe past that. I shrink even more from his tone, but Axel remains unchanged.

"What have you to say for yourselves?" Xemnas asks, venom coating his tone heavily.

"Nothing." Axel replies, stoic tone. This burns Xemnas.

"Nothing? Here you are committing the greatest taboo a Nobody can and you have nothing to say?" Xemnas demands. I'm aware of my slight shaking, but I'm cracking under the pressure. Axel gently squeezes my hand, calming me a tad.

"Why is it taboo for us to feel? Because we don't have hearts, right? Who says you need to have a heart to feel? If all we have are memories of feeling then why would they seems so real?" Axel almost snaps, but remains collected.

"We do not exist, there for we can not have hearts, nor feel even if a heart was unnecessary." Xemnas retorts.

"If we don't exist then how are we having this conversation right now?" Axe argues, little flames rising in his voice.

"We only exist in the memories of our lost hearts." Xemnas replies, but it sounds like a lie.

"Ha! Then that means we exist in at least one form." Axel exclaims.

"What kind of existence is being a memory? Would you say that Xion exists?" Xemnas, by the sound of his voice, pulled his trump card.

This gets me. What does Xion have to do with this? He made it sound like she's different from us.

"It may not be a real existence, but it's still an existence in a way!" Axel shouts. I should be helping him, but I can't stop writhing.

"Even if we do, in a way, exist, how can you be sure you're feelings are real?" Xemnas snaps back.

Axel pauses, stumped. Xemnas smirks, thinking he's won this fight.

"Maybe you're right…" Axel pauses. His voice has softened immensely. "you could also be wrong. Regardless, I know, without a doubt that every non-existent and every existent part of me love Roxas. Nothing you say or do will change that!" Axel exclaims stronger then I've ever heard him. I can't even describe the strength of his voice, how awestruck I was or the feelings that raced through me. I had no idea he loved me that much.

"Foolishness." Xemnas said this so… emotionless, like it was the absolute, undeniable truth. All the nervousness, the writhing melted away as an unknown strength roared through me.

"Foolish? How is to beings loving each other with every part of them foolish?" I asked with rage. My outburst stunned both Axel and Xemnas. Axel, with one look in my eyes, recovered, knowing I would stand up for myself at this point. Xemnas took longer to recover.

"The fact that you two think-"

"Think? We don't think, we **know** that we love each other. I more then anything else in my entire, while short existence, am sure, beyond _any_ doubt this is truth!" I shout my voice stronger then I thought possible. Xemnas is at a loss for words. Xemnas, at a loss for words. Holy Kingdom Hearts.

"Dismissed." Xemnas says in defeat. We strongly and proudly exit the Round Room and return to Axel's room.

"Oh. Kingdom Hearts. I can't believe you did that Rox." Axel gasps.

"Me neither." I admit. Axel moves to kiss me very passionately. Axel begins again on his actions from before Xemnas called on us.

No life, this one, the next, or thirteen hundred after will have a better then what this one was.

* * *

That got intense.

Axel: Totally.

Roxas: I can't believe I snapped like that...

Axel&I: Me neither.

Well, did you pplz like it? dislike it? love it? hate it? adore it? dispise it?

Just tell me in a review, flames however, are still not accepted, they will kill Bambi as always. Think of the moose.


End file.
